Rizzlegleeious
by KylaJune18
Summary: It's about four shows coming as one which is rizzoli and isles, glee, twilight and victorious their going to show you what it took for them to come out and be in love and all the fights and some stuff you never knew about so yea!
1. Chapter 1

This is a mash-up of four things victorious, Rizzoli and Isles, Twilight and Glee… So hold on to your seat belts motherfluffers! 3

No I don't own any of these wonderful characters even if I did do you think I would share?

Oh by the way no one is related in this book so enjoy

Chapter 1-Jade tori and cat

Jade- now I am not the one to complain about school because I love it despite all the spots that are taken from me and given to none other than tori vega but I still love it because of all my friends, But lately it's been kind of difficult see ever since I started watching this show called Rizzoli and Isles I have been realizing I have feelings for someone other than beck you wanna know who well to bad…

Cat- Haha Hi everyone well it's me cat I am so happy because today I finally got rid of my addiction for bibble and trust me it was hard just like saying no to my brother this one time... (Jade, cat get on with your story) rude well anyway my life is really great I love everyone but I have a secret I am in love obsession with someone guess who…. (Jade, let's go cat) oh ok bye…

Tori- Hey Hey Hey what's up people uhm well imma get right to it I am in love with a few people and when I say a few I mean 5 yea you say I am crazy but I'm not I really am ugh it's so hard especially when these five people go to my school all I got say is here goes another torturous day omg here comes one now hey…

Chapter 2- Andre Beck and Trina

Trina- Despite what you know about me on TV I am actually a tomboy and I hang out with Beck and Andre a lot we go out, play games and even go check out chicks together yep I am bisexual didn't see that coming did ya but despite it all I have an obsession I watch Rizzoli and Isles every Tuesday but another thing is I have a crush nope not tellin see ya….

Andre- Hey sup people I know what you thinking am I in love with someone too yes and no me I'm more of a sexual man so I like to fuck yea I said it got a problem but there is only one person that I would fuck for the rest of my life you know who it is oh damn there they go I'll be back…

Beck- Ello governor how are you today? Well I am doing just fine but guess what I'm in love with jade west of course she may be a pain in my ass but I love her like no other well her and anyways I'm glad you came and talked with me I gotta go so see ya governor….

Chapter 3- Glee

Hello I am… Santana

Rachel

Quinn

Tina

Mike

Brittany

Artie

Puck

And Finn

Tina- Well we are glee club and we would like to tell you more about ourselves but it seems our time is limited but we have some stories to tell you about love, hate, lust, anger and a bunch of other shit we may even sing a few songs who knows well us of course bye for now….

Chapter 4- Jane and Maura

"I have nothing to say Maura" oh Jane yes you do tell them what were here for… Well we are here because we want to tell you that we are going to share our stories of being in love and how that happened "oh Jane don't forget to tell them that there will be some crazy and horrifying events they don't even know about" ook honey you'll hear it later ok bye…

Chapter 5- TWILIGHT

Alice- I saw you coming it's interesting that you want to know about my feelings and whats going on but hey I don't care I'm willing to participate and sure it may be uncomfortable but I know I can handle it but I hear you want to know if I feel anything for anyone else besides my husband yes but I can't tell you just yet so skiddaddle…

Rosalie- Oh it's humans look your lucky I have things to get off my chest or I wouldn't be doing this instead I would be killing you and feeding on your blood which actually smells amazing but anyways I don't want emmet anymore but don't tell anyone else not yet….

So what did you think you like, love or hate it idc but please please review or I'll sick Rosalie on you mwahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Well I see your back you must like me (; but I hope you keep going or this time boogey man will visit you in your closet hahaha jk!

Chapter 6- Jade

Welcome back so let's get right to it, like I said before I love school and everything about it except tori vega but you know why because I like her a lot but I'm not in love with her uuugghh ok see I have a crush on trina sikowitz she is very sexy, she has the most beautiful light caramel colored eyes and she is really ripped to be a girl. Me and trina are actually really good friends and she likes Rizzoli and Isles just like I do can she be any more perfect, but I don't know what to do because I know tori likes me and I know me and beck are a great couple it's very confusing I wish this would all make since and go away.

Chapter 7- Cat

So kay kay I get to tell you who I have a crazy in love obsession with its andre yep my chocolate muscle bound with the sexiest chocolate brown eyes of a man I don't know what it is about him but he is so sexy. Me and andre have been friends ever since 3rd grade and I have had a crush on him ever since 8th grade year man he is so sweet and he can sing like no other but he will never be interested in me.

Chapter 8- Tori

Well your back so soon anyways I like to get to the point sometimes but anywayz I told you I was in love with five people you want to know who ok here is the list it's jade, trina, andre, cat and a boy that everyone hates but I love and his name is dexter yes these 5 people keep my mind racing but I am going to tell you what I like about each one…..

Jade- She is emo beautiful, she has the best emerald green eyes I've ever seen and she has the singing voice of a goddess and even though she's mean to me I like it, shows me what kinda marks I'll have on my skin….

Dexter- He is very romantic and he can dance better than most pros I know but he makes my heart jump out of my chest like an energizer bunny and he has blond wavy hair and his eyes are ocean blue I love the way we connect no one likes him because they don't understand him….

Trina- Who wouldn't love trina especially when she wears a tank top in school, but I love the way she puts her hair into a ponytail when she's concentrating or thinking and the way she smirks when she gets something right oh and don't forget her caramel eyes I could stare into them all day but I hear she's into jade maybe us three could date….

Andre- What can I say he is a phenomenal singer and he has a nice body I hugged him one day and mmmm did that boy smell like old spice I was very much in love but I love his personality and the way he treated his girlfriend's imma be his gf one day….

Cat- That girl is going to be the death of me the way she wears her shirts showing her stomach and exposing her belly button ring and those sexy ass hazel eyes when I first saw her at my first day of Hollywood Arts I knew I wanted her forever

So those are the 5 people please don't judge me blame mother nature for making beautiful people.

Chapter 9- Andre

Hey people welcome back so you want to know who I would fuck and never stop well it's cat and I have known her since the 3rd grade and wanted to explore her since the 8th so hell yea I would tear her kitty up and I hear she really like me if I had her I wouldn't want no one else I would take her red hair and take her from behind all day so yea you wanna know how our conversation went well here it is….

Andre- Cat wait up

Cat- Oh hey andre, what's up

Andre- Nothing but uhm I ain't got shit to do this weekend so why don't you come over and spend the weekend with me?

Cat- Sure andre as long as you ask your mom to make those wonderful red velvet cupcakes I'll be there

Andre- Cool so I'll pick you up at 6 be ready

Cat: Kay kay bye

Andre- bye

See gosh she is so sexy maybe tonight I can get what I been chasing after see ya.

Chapter 10- Beck

Yo ho what up people well you know I love jade with everything I have but lately I have had my eye on someone else you wanna know who tori vega, yea she is just so beautiful and I love everything about her but I don't want to hurt jade I care to much for her but if tori wanted me to leave jade I would no questions asked. I guess I am in a bind here, me and jade will be going on 3 years and if I screw this up I would be crazy but some chances are worth taking.

Chapter 11- Trina

So you wanna know who my love interest is well I have a crush and that's Jade but I am in love with Beck yea I know he is my homeboy right but at the end of the day I am still bi-sexual and I still like boys he is just so damn cute especially with his Canadian accent but beck isn't gay so dating me would be like dating a guy and I don't want to compromise a good friendship speaking of that I have to head to his house for an all-out game marathon. Maybe if I started dressing more girlie he would show some kind of interest in me or not I don't know but I have a pretty good idea who is his princess charming and it sho aint me.

This chapter was all about Victorious next chapter is glee be ready oh and please people review for me please I'll give you a lollipop! (:


End file.
